marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-41001)
| Relatives = Gambit (husband); Mystique (foster mother) Oli, Becka (children); Anne-Marie (No-Name) ("daughter"); unidentified grandchildren; | Universe = Earth-41001 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with a whiteCategory:White Hair streak | UnusualFeatures = Tattoos on her left arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Sean Chen | First = X-Men: The End Vol 1 2 | Death = X-Men: The End Vol 2 6 | HistoryText = According to Anna, she was "Raised by a Shapeshifter", presumably Mystique. Rogue also appeared to permanently absorb the powers of Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), having displayed super strength, durability, speed, and the power to fly. She was married to Gambit, and her mutant powers were completely under her control. She had two children named Olivier and Rebecca, as well as a "Daughter" named Rogue. She was a part of the S.X.E. alongside her fellow mutants Monet, Prodigy, Iceman, and Gambit. She was eventually killed by Mr. Sinister, who stabbed her in the back while disguised as Gambit. | Powers = Rogue was a powerful Mutant. Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gains the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she can absorb. Rogue can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary, this version of Rogue exhibited full control over it. She also was able to absorb the powers of Emma Frost by touching her while they were psychically linked. Ms. Marvel Powers: Rogue permanently absorbed the following abilities from Ms. Marvel: Superhuman Strength: Rogue, thanks to her amalgamated Mutant/Kree physiology, was able to lift around the same amount of weight that Ms. Marvel was. Thus, she was capable of lifting about 50 tons at her peak. Superhuman Speed: Rogue was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. Superhuman Stamina: Rogue's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She was able to physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair her. Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Rogue was capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Superhuman Agility: Rogue's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: Rogue was capable of propelling herself through the air at tremendous speeds, around half the speed of sound. Seventh Sense: Rogue was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly Near-Invulnerability: Rogue possessed an amalgamated mutant human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to poisons, and a virtually indestructible body. X-Treme Powers: Rogue gained the following abilities after her powers were boosted by an injured Cadre K girl named Z'Cann. Template Recall: The ability to recall any powers she had ever absorbed, in addition to the Ms. Marvel powers which always stayed "on." When she first developed this power, Rogue would sometimes randomly sprout claws, steel skin, or even optic blasts. Through meditation she was able to gain a limited amount of control over the templates and kept them from haphazardly manifesting. Sage later accelerated this ability. This Rogue appeared to have greater control over her templates than her Mainstream counterpart did. The templates eventually failed her after she was stabbed by Sinister. | Abilities = Skilled Infiltrator and fighter, as well as the abilities of anyone she has imprinted. | Strength = Class 50 with Ms. Marvel's powers and Class 100 when using multiple templates. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:LeBeau Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Tattoos Category:Essex Family Category:Summers Family Category:Darkholme Family